Forgotten
by arsene
Summary: Trafalgar Law mati dan Donquixote Doflamingo harus mulai belajar untuk merelakan. Character Death. Surealis.


"Trafalgar Law, katamu?"

.

"Papa!"

.

"Siapa kau, Bocah?"

.

"Kau lupa pada anakmu sendiri, Doffy?"

.

"Vergo, Papa lupa padaku? Apa Papa sakit? Kenapa Papa bisa lupa padaku? Papa baik-baik saja?"

.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Bocah."

* * *

Trafalgar Law mati dan Donquixote Doflamingo harus mulai berlajar untuk merelakan.

* * *

...::...

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

...

* * *

Trafalgar Law meninggalkan kamarnya dengan boneka beruang putih di tangan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya bersembunyi di balik pintu sementara kepalanya yang tertutupi topi bulu hangat mengintip koridor. Koridor itu luas dan seram, dengan lukisan abad tujuh belas pada dindingnya dan beberapa guci dengan lukisan bunga lili. Law tidak pernah suka dengan koridor di rumah ini karena tidak pernah memberikan suasana hangat, namun jika dia hendak menemui Papa dia harus bisa melewati koridor ini betapapun menyeramkannya. Orang-orang seram pada lukisan tidak akan hidup, dan guci-guci tidak akan berlari mengejar, seberapa seringpun Papa menceritakan kisah itu Trafalgar Law tidak akan percaya.

"Papa." suaranya bergetar. Dia harap Papa mau menemaninya tidur malam ini.

Law menelan ludah gugup dan menggosok ujung mata, Papa tidak akan suka jika mendapatinya menangis. Dia menarik napas panjang dan berjalan ke ujung koridor yang menghubungkan langsung ke tangga. Di lantai bawah ada ruang kerja Papa dan jika Trafalgar Law mau Papa dia harus bisa menemukannya seorang diri. Vergo tidak akan membantu. Bahkan Monet yang cantik dan baik juga. Dia harus bisa menemui Papa seorang diri dan tanpa menangis. Dan tanpa merasa takut.

Law mendekap erat Bepo ke dada dan langkah kakinya berubah semakin cepat, dia berlari sebelum orang-orang dalam lukisan hidup dan mengejarnya, sebelum guci guci cantik pajangan Papa menumbuhkan tangan dan kaki dan mulai mengejar dengan langkah berdenting-denting. Trafalgar Law takut namun dia harus berani.

Ujung koridor terlewati dan Law telah menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan langsung ke ruang depan, dia berbelok ke kanan yang langsung menghubungkan dengan ruang kerja Papa. Dia tidak menengok ke belakang dan langsung mengetuk, Papa tidak pernah suka jika dia langsung mendadak karena tidak jarang Papa sedang berbisnis dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan seram. Law tidak pernah suka orang-orang seperti itu, tapi Papa selalu berkata bahwa mereka jauh lebih baik dengan presiden negeri ini. Law tidak tahu maksudnya.

Ada yang lebih mengganggunya, Papa belum menyuruhnya masuk. Maka dia mendekap Bepo lebih erat dan menengok ke belakang, tidak ada apa-apa. Law menengok ke arah tangga, di ujung koridor terdapat bayangan guci. Tangan kecilnya kembali mengetuk. Cepat Papa cepat.

"Masuk."

Nah. Trafalgar Law tersenyum riang. Dia tidak takut dengan guci mengejar di belakang!

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya, dia masuk dengan perasaan riang. Mungkin malam ini Papa mau membacakan cerita dan menemaninya tidur. Lebih baik lagi jika Papa tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah malam. Lebih baik lagi—oh kenapa Papa memandangnya dengan raut wajah tidak senang?

"Siapa kau, Bocah?"

Dan kenapa suara Papa begitu dalam dan menyeramkan? Apa Papa terkena pengaruh roh guci?

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

Papa, yang sebelumnya duduk di belakang meja kerja, langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan berjalan ke arahnya. Namun tidak seperti Papa yang biasa yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Papa menyambutnya dengan geraman di wajah, Papa marah tapi Law tidak mengerti kenapa Papa marah.

"VERGO!"

Papa berteriak. Telinga Law berdering dan dia menyumpalkan jari ke telinganya. Dia masih memandang Papa dan Papa balik memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Papa."

Wajah Papa mengerut. Dan Vergo datang terburu-buru.

"Siapa bocah ini?" Papa langsung bertanya segera setelah Vergo masuk dalam ruang kerja Papa. Vergo hanya mengernyit dan menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Papa dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Dia berbalik memandang Papa dan balas menatap dengan lama dalam diam sebelum menjawab.

"Dia anakmu, Doffy."

Papa hanya diam. Kernyitannya semakin dalam. Dan Trafalgar Law tidak akan menangis.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Kacamata tergeletak di meja, dan matanya tertuju ke arah Vergo. Satu jari mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar. Vergo harus menjelaskan semua ini karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi terima kasih untuk bocah kecil seusia lima tahun dan bawahannya yang kali ini tidak berguna.

"Jelaskan."

"Dia anakmu, Doffy," Pria itu memulai. Di tangannya terdapat gelas kopi berisi sama dengan yang diminum bosnya dan dia belum mulai minum setegukpun. "Trafalgar Law."

"Aku tidak punya anak, Vergo." Doflamingo mendengus, tidak suka dengan segala ketidakjelasan ini.

"Kau punya."

"Dengan siapa? Sejak kapan?"

Doflamingo mendesak. Bocah yang satu jam yang lalu merangsek ke ruang ruang kerjanya dan memanggilnya _Papa_ sama sekali tidak diingatnya. Mana mungkin jika dia punya anak, yang mana tidak akan pernah terjadi, dia tidak akan mengingatnya.

Di ujung sana Vergo tetap diam, tangannya mengangkat cangkir dan kopi disesap. "Kau tiba-tiba pulang dan membawa dia."

Vergo adalah bawahan yang loyal, Doflamingo tahu itu. Sejak dia mendapatkan posisi sebagai bos, Vergo langsung menjadi tangan kanannya dan belum pernah mengecewakannya sekali pun. Dan Vergo tidak pernah berbohong dan juga bermain-main. Yang dikatakan Vergo semuanya benar tapi ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Donquixote. Doflamingo. Tidak. Punya. Anak. Seorangpun.

"Ini tidak masuk akal."

Doflamingo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di balik kacamata hitam itu tapi dia tahu Vergo tengah menanyainya dalam diam. "Kau tidak akan meragukanku, Vergo." Bukan perintah, hanya pernyataan kasual. Namun Donquixote Doflamingo mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Bocah itu sudah diusirnya pergi dari ruang kerjanya segera setelah Vergo datang, Monet yang membawanya pergi diikuti dengan serapahannya yang membuat bocah itu menangis dan seolah-olah memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia hendak menendang bocah itu keluar rumah namun Monet dan Vergo mencegahnya walaupun mereka tahu dia benci anak kecil. Darimana kemungkinan dia akan punya anak.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Doffy. Tapi kukatakan sekali lagi," Vergo berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cucian. "Kau sendiri yang membawa pulang dan mengatakan bahwa dia anakmu. Dan kau meminta kami untuk bersikap baik padanya. Kau mau minum?"

Donquixote Doflamingo mendorong cangkirnya ke tengah meja dan menyampirkan tangan ke punggung kursi. "Ya, berikan aku sebotol."

Dia memutuskan akan memikirkan hal ini kembali nanti, untuk sekarang dia butuh minum.

* * *

Di kakinya bocah itu bermain dengan balok-balok warna-warni tidak berguna yang Doflamingo tidak tahu darimana datangnya. Kalau saja dia percaya barang-barang bisa bermunculan dari dalam tanah dia akan percaya bahwa balok-balok yang kini tengah dimainkan bocah itu muncul begitu saja, namun tidak pernah begitu.

"Oi, Bocah."

Law menengok. Matanya bundar dan bertanya. "Ya, Papa?"

"Aku bukan Papamu. Aku tidak pernah menjadi Papamu." Bocah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kaget dan sedih menjadi satu. Di bawah tatapannya mata bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca yang mana langsung digosok dengan ujung lengan baju.

"Papa tidak mau lagi menjadi, Papaku?"

"Oh terserah." Doflamingo memutar matanya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan barang-barang," Doflamingo menunjuk mainan yang tersebar di lantai, "ini?"

Bocah itu memandangnya heran. Air mata yang tadi sempat menggenang kembali tidak nampak jejaknya dan kali ini murni kepolosan yang ada di wajah bundarnya. "Papa yang memberikan semua ini."

Donquixote Doflamingo tidak ingat sama sekali.

* * *

"Monet, boleh aku bertanya?" Trafalgar Law manarik-narik ujung baju gadis berambut hijau panjang. Ini hari kelima sejak _Papa_ lupa padanya. Trafalgar Law sedih, sedih sekali. Malam ketika Papa lupa padanya dia hampir tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Dia bahkan mengira bahwa Papa terkena pengaruh roh guci yang selama ini diceritakan Papa. Mereka pada malam hari menumbuhkan tangan dan kaki lalu merasuki orang-orang yang masih terbangun. Mungkin roh guci bangun lebih awal lalu menemukan Papa dan memengaruhinya atau merasukinya. Ini gawat, tapi apa yang bisa Law lakukan, yang tahu cara menyembuhkan pengaruh roh guci hanya Papa, atau karena ini para roh guci merasuki Papa?

"Ya, sayang?" Monet berbalik dan meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya di atas meja, dia menunduk dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan Law. Anak kecil itu masih memegang ujung bajunya, kali ini lengan, dengan tatapan mata khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Papa?"

Monet menarik sudut-sudut mulutnya dan tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Law. "Tidak apa-apa. Doffy hanya terlalu lelah dan kata dokter itu sedikit memengaruhi ingatannya. Tapi ia akan sembuh."

"Bukan karena terkena roh guci?"

"Roh guci? Apa itu?"

Monet mengerutkan dahi. Law yang raut wajahnya kembali riang setelah mendengar Papa baik-baik saja dan akan segera sembuh melepaskan gengamannya dari ujung baju Monet dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke samping.

"Roh guci di lantai dua, yang menempati guci-guci bunga lili. Setiap malam mereka berkelontangan dan mencari anak-anak nakal yang tidak mau tidur untuk memakan mereka."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Papa!"

Law tersenyum riang.

* * *

Eustass Kid, putra dari William Kid yang kini mengambil alih posisi sang ayah tengah duduk di tengah tengah meja mengahadapi Donquixote Doflamingo yang tengah murka. Di belakangnya Killer tengah mengokang senjata yang ditodongkan langsung ke kepala Doflamingo.

"Apa yang kau cari, Doflamingo?"

Eustass Kid menyamankan duduknya dan tangannya meraih pistol yang dia simpan di balik jas yang tengah ia pakai. Seringai tidak pernah meninggalkan mulutnya walaupun dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan cara Doflamingo masuk ke rumahnya ini. Mendobrak seorang diri dan membunuh semua pengawal yang berjaga di depan, impresif dan layak untuk menyandang gelar Don, dengan berat hati dia mengakui.

Doflamingo yang biasa menghadapi lawan dengan seringai dan tawa semakin mengerutkan dahi. Tangan kanannya menodongkan senjata ke arah Eustass Kid dan tangan kirinya memegang pisau yang siap dilemar kapan saja. Dia mendecih kemudian menggeram.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Eustass Kid, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan."

Hal ini justru semakin menambah lebar senyuman seorang Eustass muda.

"Di mana bawahan kesayanganmu, Doflamingo. Aku akan senang jika bisa melihat dia lagi."

"Kau tahu dia ada di mana, Eustass."

"Dan ini salah siapa?"

"Kau bertanya padaku semua ini salah siapa?" Doflamingo berteriak.

Dalam satu kali gerakan pisau di tangan kirinya melayang dan hanya melewati beberapa senti dari telinga kiri Eustass Kid. Kid bergeming dan mengangkat satu tangannya meminta Killer untuk tidak menembak. Urusannya dengan Doflamingo tidak akan selesai jika yang bersangkutan akan mati sekarang. Bukan berarti dia yakin bahwa Donquixote Doflamingo dengan mudah. Pria itu tidak dikatakan setara dengan empat pimpinan tanpa alasan.

Kid menggeram. "Dan kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini."

"Dia mati di tanganmu, brengsek."

"Dia mati karena kau, Doflamingo."

Persetan dengan semua ini. Persetan jika Doflamingo tahu segalanya. Persetan dia telah melanggar janji. Persetan dia pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Persetan Trafalgar Law. _Dia sudah mati_.

Persetan. Doflamingo murka. Eustass Kid memberi perintah Killer untuk menembak dan dia lari untuk hidupnya.

* * *

"_Papa?"_

"_Ya, Law?"_

"_Papa mau membacakanku cerita?"_

"_Maaf, Law, Papa ada tamu malam ini."_

_Doflamingo mengelus kepala Trafalgar Law dan menciumnya di kening. Trafalgar Law menutup mata dan tertawa kecil._

"_Selamat malam, Papa."_

_._

"_Papa?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Doflamingo menarik kepala dari laporan yang dibacanya. Di pangkuannya Law menyedot jus jeruk, tungkainya mengayun-ayun kecil._

"_Papa tidak bosan membaca? Padahal kita sudah jauh-jauh kemari."_

_Doflamingo tertawa. Bukan tawa gila maniakal yang biasa ketika ia tengah menyiksa, namun tawa kecil geli yang hanya bisa dia keluarkan jika itu karena Law._

"_Baiklah. Baiklah." Doflamingo meletakkan laporannya di atas meja. Laporan bisa menunggu nanti sementara Law tidak bisa menunggu. Dan benar, mereka tidak jauh-jauh mengemudi setengah hari ke pantai hanya untuk mencari suasana baru mengerjakan laporan._

_._

"_Kau mau yang mana, Law?"_

"_Boneka beruang itu, Papa! Yang ukuran besar!"_

"_Ini terlalu besar untukmu, Law."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Papa. Aku akan tumbuh besar!"_

_Doflamingo menyeringai dan mengacak rambut Law. Mereka berakhir membeli boneka itu dan Trafalgar Law tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum._

_._

"_Aku sayang Papa!"_

_._

"_Papa sayang aku?"_

_._

_Doflamingo mengacak rambut Law dan menjawab hal serupa._

* * *

Doflamingo bangun dengan sakit kepala hebat. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seolah ada yang memukul-mukulnya dari dalam. Hangover. Dia menggeram dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia butuh air dan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah tirai membuat kepalanya berdenyut berat. Siapa yang kemarin tidak repot-repot menutup tirai, dia menggerutu. Sial, berpikir membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Hai, Vergo." Doflamingo masuk ke dapur dan mendapati Vergo tengah menyesap kopi, bentangan koran di hadapannya. Doflamingo hanya melirik dan menggeram, disambarnya gelas dan diisinya dengan air lalu diteguknya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak minum sebanyak itu hingga hangover. Sial, sekarang rasanya kepalanya rasanya hampir pecah.

"Tidak bekerja, Doffy?"

Doflamingo menggeram. Dia tidak mungkin bekerja pada keadaan seperti ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan."

Sembilan. Sembilan. Ada yang aneh dengan angka ini. Biasanya sejak pukul delapan pagi kamarnya telah dirangsek dengan makhluk kecil yang memanggilnya Papa. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia berkeras bahwa dia sama sekali bukan ayah bocah itu, bocah itu lebih berkeras lagi. Berapa kali dia hendak menendang bocah itu dari kediamannya selalu saja dihalangi oleh Vergo atau Monet bahkan keluarganya yang lain.

"Dimana Law?"

"Law?" Vergo mengangkat kepala dari koran yang tangah dibaca. Di balik kacamata hitamnya dia memandang Doflamingo dengan tatapan bertanya "Apa yang kau bicarakan Doffy? Trafalgar Law sudah mati sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa?" Sesaat denyut kepalanya menghilang.

"Dia dibunuh Eustass Kid dan kau yang membunuh bedebah itu tujuh tahun lalu."

Doflamingo mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Semua ini semakin tidak masuk akal. Baru saja satu minggu yang lalu kediamannya dimasuki setan kecil bernama Trafalgar Law, yang bahkan Vergo meyakinkannya bahwa dia sendiri yang membawa bocah itu masuk, sekarang Vergo mengatakan bahwa bocah itu mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sakit kepala ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Katakan Vergo, bocah itu mati pada umur berapa."

Vergo mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres pada tingkah laku bosnya itu. "Dua puluh tiga."

* * *

Surealis.

* * *

Trafalgar Law mati.

Yang ia anggap orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, adiknya itu, sudah mati. Doflamingo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Trafalgar Law mati dan Donquixote Doflamingo harus mulai belajar untuk merelakan.

* * *

Dan beginilah hasilnya kalau setengah tahun gak pernah nulis. OOC orz dan karakterisasi itu memang susah ya. Pertama kali nulis di fandom ini, salam kenal. Review selalu membuat semangat menulis :))

sign,

re.


End file.
